visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Space
One of the Foundational Forces of the Second-Generation Creation, that embodies the boundless, three-dimensional extent in which objects and events occur and have relative position and direction. It serves as a balance to its counterpart Time and is also considered complementary to the foundational force of Order. Nature Like other foundational forces, Space is one of the primal, underlying forces that shape all known reality, giving it its form and function and sustaining it in its existence. Also, like other foundational forces, Space is essentially a collection of physical laws, or aspects of reality that are integral to the very design of the Second-Generation Creation. Due to its primal and abstract nature, it is impossible to fully define in this context, but certain aspects of it can be understood at a most basic level. Fundamentally, space is the defining of the three-dimensional matrix (height, width and depth) that forms the domain of all known spatial-temporal reality. It is the concept, or force, that gives volume to existence, allowing for any element to possess dimension and exist in relative position to other elements of existence. Space is often referred to, somewhat accurately, as a ‘fabric’ meaning that even in the cases of what is normally considered a vacuum, such as outer space, it is actually a thriving, vital component of existence, filled with background radiation, diffused particles, and other energy forms. Space is perhaps the most diificult to define in terms of being a 'force' since that term usually connotates something working actively, implying an exertion one against another. However, in truth, space is an active force. From the depths of outer space, to the atmospheres of planets, down to the molecular and even subatomic structures of objects, space is continually defined and altered through the exertion of countless forces, from gravity, to the binding forces in atoms. Those numerous forces combined are the ones who then are impacting and defining the three-dimensional matrix of space, and also constantly changing it. While space is usually defined in only three dimensions, there are also levels of space that exist beyond those limitations, intersecting with or existing fully on higher dimensions, such as sub-space and super-space. So, by its broader definition, space embodies any relationship that utilizes any sense of existence within a fixed dimension, or the existence of any element in a relative position to other elements. Space and its measurement varies from one Universe, Dimension, Plane or region to another. Its nature can also be warped by localized phenomena such as Gravity Wells, Spatial-Temporal Distortions or other Sub-Space or Super-Space Phenomena. Space can also be distorted by aritifical forces, developed and controlled by various species, usually in order to provide a means of traversing vast distances, such as interstellar space, in far shorter periods of time. Balancing Relationship Space exists alongside the other foundational forces in a state of balance that is critical to the continued existence of creation. This state, often referred to as the Balance, is specifically what gives form and function to reality as it exists, and without it, all reality, as it is known and understood, would cease to exist. Space, specifically, balances the force of Time. Their relationship is such that many schools of science or thought actually use the three-dimensions of space, adding Time as a fourth-dimensional measure. The two co-exist in a form of mutual symbiosis, one directly needing the other. As mentioned earlier, space, in part, is defined by the constant motion, and exertion of a variety of forces resulting in movement through the three dimensions of space. Such movement, such interaction, obviously requires a progression of time, even if the smallest fraction of a second, in which to truly exist. Further it is this constant movement or progression that thus defines change, thus making time measurable. Complementary Relationship Most foundational forces are also described as having complementary relationships, and in such schools of thought, Order complements Space. Space being the force, or level of reality that allows for dimension, order, structure, patterns and continuity of form. Such patterns and continuity of form can only be maintained in such settings where spatial relationships can exist, placing elements of existence in relation one with another. Origins Space is one of the foundational forces that was brought into being with the first moments of creation of the construct known as the Primal Atom. That construct represented the first physical creation, and thus with its existence it wove into being the very nature of the three dimensions, now existing and defined by that construct. Once the Primal Atom was detonated and the depths of the Void seeded with the primal matter of creation, space expanded exponentially, to then encompass the broader Second-Generation Creation known as the Omniverse. Additional Resources *Wikipedia article on Space Category:Encyclopedia Category:Glossary Category:Foundational Forces Category:Primary Source Articles